


Mine to Protect

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura for My Birthday! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Slight Cursing, body guard au, business woman, cocky shiro, jimmy choos are for ruling the world, shallura for my birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Voltron is a Protection agency. Shiro was just assigned a new job to shadow Allura Altea, but the assignment isn't his just yet. He needs to pass the interview. Shiro is the best of the best and he knows the job is as good as his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Shalalalalura on Tumblr](http://shalalalalura.tumblr.com/) because I love her Protect AU and it inspired me to write this!

Shiro stood outside of Altean Industries in front it's spinning doors. With a tug to his suit jacket he looked up and took in the impressive structure of the building. It stood tall and gleamed a silvery blue in the morning sun. This job assignment was exactly what he needed, he thought to himself. He’d been back in the states for 2 weeks and was already bored out of his mind. The novalty of being state side wore off rather quickly. Sure it was nice to be back where he could see his brother and his friends regularly but it was boring as all hell. Nothing interesting ever happened at home and when he was home it meant alone time with his thoughts and doing so for too long was dangerous. 

A shadow assignment was perfect for him right now. He would fill his mind with building layouts, worst case scenarios, and plans to prevent those from happening. If he was lucky, the person he was tasked with shadowing wouldn't be a major pain but he could deal whatever was thrown his way. He just needed to finish this interview first but that would be a piece of case. Shiro was the was the best guard Voltron had and that's a fact. 

As he pushed through the spinning doors he took out his phone to look at the interview details:

> Allura Altea: CEO of Altean Ind.  
>  Assignment: Shadow  
>  Duration: 1 year, with 1 month trial period  
>  Interview: Meeting with Coran Wimbleton-Smithe, Advisor, on the top floor at 9:00 a.m.

The photo attached showed a beautiful, smiling, black woman with silver hair, that reminded him of moon light, and blue eyes that reminded him of clear blue skies. His assignment just got so much better.

When Shiro looked up he met the eyes of the guard manning the metal detector and started to unbutton the sleeve of his right arm. He saw the guards eyes bulge in shock as he took in the black and silver of his right arm. He pulled out the I.D. his tech, Pidge, gave him and showed it to the guard. No metal detectors for me, thank you very much, he thought to himself. 

Shiro walked past the guard and headed towards the elevators with a small group of people all around him. He stood nearly a foot taller than the rest and ignored all the lingering looks of the women beside him while they waited. The elevator pinged announcing it’s arrival and he took a step to the side to let them all get in the elevator and smiled at the disappointed faces of the women when they realized he wouldn’t get in. 

He didn’t do big crowds, not if he could avoid it. 

Another ping sounded and he walked over to the other elevator. The sound of clicking heels echoed his steps, telling him he wouldn’t be alone after all. He walked in pressed the highest numbered button and turned back to ask the woman which floor she needed to get to. The woman stood in grey suede heels, high-waisted navy trousers that tapered just above her ankles, a crisp white blouse, and layers of sparkly necklaces around her neck. She wore her hair down in long, soft, silver waves, making her warm brown skin glow in comparison. It was the same woman from the photo, his new assignment. Perfect, he thought, now he culd get the interview over with and get on to the need-to-know assignment details when they made it to her office.

“Ms. Altean, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said extending his left hand out for a handshake. Allura took it and gave it a firm shake, making him smile. He knew a successful business woman like her would have a killer hand shake. With his hand still in hers she turned her wrist to check her watch for the time. It was approximately 8:55 a.m. he saw just before she let go and said, “Ah, you must be Takashi Shirogane.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and leaned back with his hands on the elevator’s railing. 

Her eyes scanned him from head to toe and he waited for her eyes to catch on the scar across his nose, or on the gleam of his metal hand, but she barely glance at them. She must have known about them already, he figured. When their gazes met he saw her eyes squint, calculating. “You come highly recommended, Mr. Shirogane. The best of the best.”

“I am the best, ma’am. With me at your six, your safety won’t be a concern for you,” he said.

“I can’t have you drawing unnecessary attention during an important meeting or at functions. Discretion is very important in this matter. I can’t have my enemies thinking I’m trembling in my Jimmy Choos. I’m no damsel, Mr. Shirogane,” she huffed, her hands balled into fists. 

“Discretion is one of my skills of my many skills, Ms. Altea. I won’t interfere with your work unnecessarily. Consider me an asset. I’ll keep you safe and you continue to kick ass in your Jimmy Choos,” he said with a close lipped smile.

The elevator pingged just before the door slid open, but the two just stared at each other. Shiro felt the hairs on his arms stand and the eleveator seemed to fill with a buzzing tension. Allura’s eyes softened in satisfaction and he felt himself breathe again. Had he been holding his breath? When she returned his smile he knew he had said the right thing. “You and I will work well together, Takashi,” she said and turned to walk out. He watched her take a few steps with wide eyes. No one has called him Takashi in years. He liked the way it sounded on her lips, enjoyed they her lips moved when she said it. “Are you coming? We need to discuss the details of your assignment.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said and tugged at his suit jacket before he followed the swaying moonlight hair and the clicking of what he now assumed must be a pair of Jimmy Choos. She was going to be a handful, he could tell, but that was all the better to help keep his mind off of the memories and thoughts that haunted him when he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a sit-rep on his assignment and Allura struggles with what having a bodyguard actually means. Say goodbye to your privacy, princess. *Whispers: But, come on, it's Shiro*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement in the comments on chapter one to continue this! This is for all of you <3  
> Thanks to Jason for brainstorming with me!   
> Also, shout out to Vane, I made you the cook! HAHAHAHA!!

“Coran, slight change of plans. Mr. Shirogane is officially my bodyguard. The purpose of this meeting is now to catch him up on the details of the situation,” Allura said as she sat down at her desk. She looked regal sitting in her white chair with the view of the city’s skyline behind her, but Shiro couldn’t help seeing all the dangers that could arise from sitting in front of floor to ceiling windows. He saw her press a button on her desk and shortly after the glass walls and doors separating her office from the rest of the floor became an opaque white effectively blocking the view of her office from the staff. Nice, he thought as he walked over to the windows behind her, scanning the surrounding building and rooftops for anything suspicious.

“Ah, you’re always a step ahead Allura,” Coran chuckled and sat down in a seat in front of her desk. Shiro didn’t find anything out of the ordinary, but he made a mental note to have Pidge and Hunk come and install blast shields to protect Ms. Altea from a possible sniper attack. “The view is rather impressive, isn’t it! Come have a seat, Mr. Shirogane,” Coran said cheerfully and motioned to the seat beside him. 

Shiro unbutton his suit jacket and moved to sat down, “Alright, let’s start at the beginning. Why do you need the protection detail? I’m assuming something happened and I need to know what what we’re dealing with.”

Allura picked up a file and moved to hand it over to Shiro. “As you probably know, Altean Industries is a part of the Go Green movement. We’re working of providing cities with alternative forms of energy. Our specialty is with solar energy,” she said while he flipped through the folder. Inside were images of Allura giving speeches, shaking hands with men in suits, and plans of using her company’s solar panels as roads and sidewalks. 

“We have contracts with several companies, cities, and a few countries to implement the use of our tech. To celebrate the Go Green foundation is holding a charity gala soon and since the announcement I’ve been receiving death threats,” she said calmly and sat back in her seat. Her eye seemed critical and Shiro got the distinct feeling that she was testing him.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and asked, “What kind of death threats? Do you know who’s behind them?”

“We aren’t sure who, but we have our suspicions,” Coran said twirling the edges of his impressive ginger mustache.

“And that would be?” 

“Galra Corporations,” Allura said flatly, “Zarkon and my father, Alfor, had bad history when they were alive. Lotor, Zarkon’s son, and I are no different today. Galra Corporations are one of the biggest oil companies in the world. The entire oil industry suffers a loss with each new contract we obtain, but G.C. are the only ones who would benefit from my death.”

Shiro listened attentively as Allura and Coran filled him in on the two families old feud. Zarkon and Alfor started their oil companies and as friends they invested in each other’s endeavours. In hopes of protecting each other’s businesses the two companies decided to set up their HQ’s on opposite coasts: Galra Corps. in California and Altean Industries in New York. As the west coast became more environmentally aware G.C. started losing their contracts in the private sector and took a massive financial hit. Mean while, Alfor started expanding his company and worked on creating environmentally-friendly forms of energy, gaining more contracts and success as a result.

Their friendship fell through when Zarkon tried and failed to accomplish a hostile takeover by using an anonymous third party to purchase additional shares to become the controlling shareholder of Altean Industries. When Alfor caught wind of this he looked into Zarkon’s business and discovered G.C. had been breaking EPA regulations. Alfor reported his findings immediately and G.C. nearly went under when they lost their government contracts. 

When the two passed away Allura and Lotor inherited their respective companies and the shares their fathers had of both companies. In an attempt to redeem Galra Corps. Lotor began expanding G.C. into the tech industry in an attempt to make the company more relevant in today’s market, but he was years behind and simply couldn’t afford to hire those he needed to catch up. Allura’s death would provide Galra Corps the opportunity to buy her shares of Altea Industries and gain all the intel and resources Lotor needs to catch G.C. up and make him a substantial amount of money.

Allura suspected that the threats were an attempt to scare her into selling her company, some of her shares, or at the very least to share her resources. “All Lotor cares about is money. He doesn’t care about all the harm the oil industry is causing. He wants me to give up because I’m losing him money in the long run and this is just another one of his stupid ploys,” she said and Shiro saw how flustered she became. 

Her cheeks reddened and her nose scrunched up, but just as quickly she took a deep breath and calmly explained that her giving up would give G.C. the opportunity to become the controlling shareholder of her company and they would surely merge the two companies and claim all of A.I.’s projects and contracts for their own. Coran, on the other hand, expressed his worries that the threats may be very real and that it was better to be safe than sorry. “Yes, I can’t deny the possibility of the threats being real, which is why you’re here, Mr. Shirogane,” she said with that critical look in her eyes again.

When the meeting ended he told them he needed to contact his agency to have Voltron investigate G.C. and her other competitors while he shadowed Allura. “This is well within the course and scope of our abilities, Ms. Altea. Your safety is in good hands. I need to have my team come and set up our blast shields if you’ll want to continue working in this office. I can have everything set up in the next hour. Do you have another office we can work in until then? Or a conference room perhaps?” 

“Blast shields?,” Allura asked with wide eyes.

“There is a conference room that doesn’t have windows down the hall. I’ll have your calls transferred there, Allura,” Coran said and placed a hand over hers, “It’s just for an hour.”

He took his phone out of his breast pocket and started typing out instructions to his team. “Alright, Mr. Shirogane, I have had an office set up for you down the hall. Feel free to get yourself situated,” Allura said after taking another calming breath. Shiro almost laughed, but then he looked up from his phone and saw she was serious. 

“Ma’am, I can’t protect you if I’m in another office. I’m staying wherever you are,” he said. When he saw her brows scrunch together as she shook her head, he decided to remind her of their talk in the elevator, “I already promised I wouldn’t interfere with your work unnecessarily. I’m on your six, so that you can go kick ass, remember?”

“He has a point there, Allura,” Coran said earning him an icy glare from Allura.

“You also promised to be discrete, Mr. Shirogane,” she said crossing her arms.

Shiro smiled and looked down at his phone again. He sent Pidge a quick message to send over his contract. She responded in seconds and sent it to both himself and to Allura. “My discretion is in regard to your work and the intel involved. It’s a part of my job to be an intimidating presence to those who might harm you, so you need to get comfortable with my being near at all times. My contract is in your inbox. You’ll see an NDA is included. This isn’t the first time I’ve worked with a client whose work includes sensitive intel,” he said. 

Allura turned to her computer, her eyes scanning the contract before she nodded, “Coran, I’m forwarding this to you as well.”

Coran nodded, stood up, and clapped his hands, “Alright! It was good to meet you, Mr. Shirogane. I’ll be in my office should you need me, Allura.”

After their meeting Allura pressed the button to clear the glass wall and door and continued her morning in the conference room with her laptop and Shiro seated between her and the door. After the hour, someone with large round glasses poked their head in the door, “Shiro? Ms. Altea’s office is ready.” Shiro nodded in response and got up to go hold the door open while Allura walked down the hall and back into her office. There were large white panels covering the windows but they shined like polished marble. Allura seemed impressed, “I thought you were setting up something ugly, but these are actually quite nice. I’ll miss the natural lighting though.”

“It’s for your protection. Pidge and Hunk designed these themselves. They’re Voltron’s top engineers. The shield will stop anything that manages to break through the windows,” Shiro said as a matter of fact.

“Breaking through the windows? Are you referring to the possibility of my being shot at?”

“It wouldn’t be hard to set up a sniper nest on the surrounding roof tops. My field agents confirmed that all rooftops are cleared and we will be keeping an eye on the ones the are mostly likely to be used.”

“Stars… field agents, Mr. Shirogane? Just how large is your team?”

“Including myself, it’s a team of five. You’ll meet the other two field agents this evening.”

“A dinner for six then? I’ll have my assistant, Romelle, alert my cook of my guests. I insist on meeting everyone properly.”

“The dinner invitation is a kind gesture but unnecessary as my team is needed elsewhere,” he said and made his way over to Allura’s lounge area.

“Fine, they can take their dinners to go, but I want to give the meal to them personally,” Allura said and walked over to her desk.

“Fine, but we’ll cook the dinner. Have the cook use his PTO or something, it’s not safe to have any outsiders too close.”  
Allura’s eye scrunched together in confusion, “Vaneza has been my cook for the last six years. She is no danger to me, Mr. Shirogane.”

Shiro crossed his arms and leaned back on her sofa, “Everyone has a price, Ms. Altea. Tell her she will not be needed until further notice. PTO is a wonderful thing, she won’t mind, and if it’s the cooking your worried about I’ve got it covered.” 

She sighed and agreed, sending another email to Romelle to have her handle it. She spent most of the day in her office and occasionally sat in on meetings in the conference room across the hall with Shiro sitting beside her. The fact that no one asked about his presence told him they weren’t surprised to find him there. A quick google search confirmed his suspicions of Allura’s death threats being public knowledge.

While in her office she had a subtle alarm go off every 25 minutes and then took a 5 minute break. During which he noticed she would be on her phone or get up and do a few quick stretches. 

Once Allura was bent forward touching her toes when she met his eyes and saw his eyebrow quirked. “Studies show that frequent 5 minute breaks increase one’s ability to focus and it’s good for you to get up every now and then,” she said as she slowly stood up straight. 

“So, stretching and instagram breaks?,” he asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, you should try it,” she said with a hand on her hip. 

He chuckles at that, “You want to see me bend over and touch my toes?”

“Don’t be cute, Shirogane,” she said and rolled her eyes.

His smile widened and she scrunched her brows together. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said innocently. 

“Why were you smiling like that?”

“Like what?”

Her alarm rang again and she huffed as she sat back down, “Forget it. Time to get back to work.”

He laughed once more and saw her smile as she rolled her pretty blue eyes again. They didn’t speak much after that. He kept her in his peripherals while he messaged with his team. He had Pidge and Hunk assigned to looking into Allura’s company servers to see if there were other possible sources for the threats. Hunk suggested that he look into G.C. to see if he can confirm Allura and Coran’s suspicions and Shiro gave him the okay. Lance and Keith were on standby in case Shiro needed back up in the field. 

Before he knew it Allura was packing up and heading to her doors. He pocketed his phone and made sure he got to the door first to open it. Allura quirked a brow at him for it as she walked through with a soft, “Thank you.” She said her goodbyes to the employees she saw and seemed to be on first name basis with most. He saw everyone smile at her before they looked at him curiously. He stood tall behind her and wore a serious expression, he wasn’t here to be approachable. 

When they made it to the elevator they were alone once again. “I’ll need your car keys, Ms. Altea,” he said while looking at her reflection in the elevator door.

Allura’s head snapped up to look at him, “What for?”

“To drive us to your home, ma’am,” he said as a matter of fact.

“Nonsense, you can follow me.”

“Do we really have to go over how I have to be in the same room as you in order to protect you again?”

“Is that going to be all the time?”

“All the time.”

Allura crossed her arms as she faced him head on, “Pft! Now you’ll tell me you’ll sleep in the same room as me and follow me into the bathroom.”

Shiro turned to her and crossed his arms too. “Don’t be cute, Altea,” he repeated her earlier words, “You’ll sleep in your room alone with your door open, if the doorway can remain in my line of sight from wherever I’m situated. My field agents will guard the entrance to your apartment. And lastly, I would only follow a beautiful woman into a bathroom if she asked me nicely.”

She scoffed at that last part and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously though, I have to inspect the bathroom before I can tell you what the protocol will be. I can tell you that I’ll need to you tell me when you’re going to the restroom and that you can’t lock the door while you’re in there.”

“Stars, I should just say goodbye to all my privacy, shouldn’t I?,” she said and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Unfortunately, privacy is a luxury we can’t afford until we resolve the matter of the death threats,” he said seriously, “We’ll talk about the living arrangements further in your apartment.”

Allura sighed and relaxed her arms, “If that’s going to be the case, I think it’s about time we’re on a first name basis. Please call me Allura, Takashi,” she said and started looking through her bag. He hadn’t expected her to used his first name and quickly decided that he liked the way she said it too much for her to actually use it. “Oh, and make sure to drop the whole ‘ma’am’ thing,” she said handing him her keys.

“Alright, Allura, but I’d rather you call me, Shiro,” he said as he spun her keys around his finger.

She nodded and sighed, “Shiro, got it.”

He turned back to the elevator doors, careful to keep his face neutral. Keep it together, he thought to himself, unable to stop his mind from replaying the smooth sound of his name on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally winging it. lol I think it will be fun! I hope you enjoyed this too!   
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sigh* I want to continue thiiiissssssss but I'm a little worried about comitting to a multi-chapter fic lol
> 
> Anyway, what did you think?


End file.
